Because I Love You
by cicimotLee
Summary: Hyukjae takut, takut rasa cinta Donghae padanya tak sama seperti dulu. HaeHyuk fanfiction


**-Because I Love You-**

.

.

.

"Donghae.."

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara Hyukjae namun tangannya masih tetap sibuk memakai dasi yang hampir 10 menit ia kenakan tapi tak juga rapih.

"Kemari"

Hyukjae menarik bahu Donghae agar menghadapnya dan segera membetulkan dasi biru tua itu di kerah kemeja suami nya, ia tersenyum simpul setelah berhasil mengikatkan dasi Donghae dengan rapi seperti biasanya.

Donghae terdiam, memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae yang selalu terlihat tenang itu kini tersenyum kecil, ia akui dirinya memang sudah bergantung pada lelaki itu semenjak mereka menikah 3 tahun yang lalu. Hyukjae yang selalu menyiapkan keperluan kantor nya, di mulai dari tas, setelan kerja, sepatu dan mengikatkan dasi, juga secangkir kopi di pagi hari.

Semua itu memang sudah menjadi tugas Hyukjae, namun tanpa sadar juga telah membuat Donghae bergantung padanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Hyukjae, yang selalu siap siaga 24 jam untuknya jika ia memerlukan sesuatu. Hyukjae bahkan tak jarang menemaninya lembur jika ia harus membawa pekerjaan kantor ke rumah.

Hyukjae lah yang menemanimya di mulai dari nol, sejak ia menjadi karyawan biasa hingga kini dirinya menjadi General Manager di perusahaan, Hyukjae selalu mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi.

Donghae menghela nafas, namun di balik semua itu... Terkadang ia merasa, bosan.

"Selesai, turun lah dan sarapan"

Hyukjae merapikan kerah kemeja Donghae masih dengan senyum di wajah cantik nya.

"Aku ada meeting pagi ini dan harus buru-buru"

Donghae lagi-lagi menjawab dengan tidak menatap Hyukjae, kini ia mencari-cari tas kerja nya yang entah di mana.

"Tas mu sudah ada di bawah, Hae"

Donghae mendengus, ia memang sudah benar-benar bergantung pada Hyukjae.

"Hm"

Donghae lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar tanpa menunggu Hyukjae, lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dingin suami nya.

"Aku berangkat"

"Setidaknya minum lah kopi mu Hae"

"Tidak sempat, sudahlah aku pergi"

 **BLAM**

 **-HaeHyuk-**

Hyukjae terlonjak dengan debaman di pintu yang di tutup oleh Donghae. Kemudian tak lama setelah Donghae pergi, setetes air mata jatuh di pipi mulusnya.

Pasti selalu berakhir seperti ini...

Suasana cafe tampak sepi karena waktu masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, masih ada satu jam lagi bagi Donghae untuk mulai bekerja. Ia memutuskan mampir ke cafe langganannya hanya untuk meminum kopi pagi nya yang telah ia lewatkan di rumah.

Kopi ini terasa pahit dan tak memiliki cita rasa yang khas, padahal jenis kopi ini jelas-jelas sama dengan kopi yang sering Hyukjae buatkan untuknya setiap pagi. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda? Kopi buatan Hyukjae terasa kental dan pas di lidahnya, tidak terlalu pahit dan tidak terlalu manis. Sungguh, Donghae merasa akan muntah sebentar lagi.

"Puihhh, rasanya aneh sekali"

Donghae meminum air mineralnya karena semakin di paksa ia meminum kopi, maka semakin mual juga dirinya.

Dan kini Donghae melamun, ia telah menghindari Hyukjae, itu jelas. Dan Donghae sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan, sangat amat sadar. Ia juga merasa telah kurang ajar pada Hyukjae karena sering mengabaikannya akhi-akhir ini.

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu isi perasan lelaki berparas tampan ini. Di dalam sebuah pernikahan pasti akan ada masalah. Kecil atau pun besar, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara penghuni rumah tangga tersebut menanggapinya.

"Loh, Donghae?"

Donghae terlonjak kecil saat mendengar namanya di panggil, ia mendongak dan mendapati seorang lelaki tampan berperawakan proposional dengan setelan kantor nya yang glamour kini berdiri di depannya.

"Oh, Yunho hyung"

"Sedang apa disini?"

Yunho merasa sangat bodoh akan pertanyaannya setelah ia melirik gelas kopi yang ada di meja Donghae, ia terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, kopi pagi"

Donghae hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak berarti. Hal itu dapat di tangkap oleh Yunho, ia kemudian duduk di depan Donghae tanpa di persilahkan, lagipula mereka rekan kerja dan Yunho adalah sekertaris pribadi CEO kantor tempat mereka bekerja.

"Tumben minum kopi di luar"

Yunho kembali membuka suara sambil memotong muffin yang telah di pesannya.

"Hm, sedang ingin" Donghae menjawab seadanya, Yunho mengangguk

"Padahal aku masih ingat dengan jelas kau pernah bilang kalau kopi buatan istrimu adalah kopi terbaik di dunia dan tak ada duanya"

Yunho sebenarnya hanya memancing, ia tidak berharap penuh agar Donghae mau bercerita padanya. Tapi setidaknya, ia ingin tahu apa permasalahan Donghae. Karena jika di perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini Donghae sering sekali melamun dan terlihat tidak fokus saat bekerja. Ia bahkan sering melemburkan diri tanpa di minta, hal yang sangat jarang di lakukan oleh para pekerja bisnis.

"Aku..."

"Ceritalah, mungkin dengan bercerita kau akan merasa lega"

Donghae melirik Yunho sebentar, ia dapat melihat pria tampan itu tersenyun hingga lesung pipinya timbul. Dan Donghae tahu jika rekan kerjanya itu tulus padanya.

"Entahlah hyung, aku... Aku hanya merasa semua ini membuatku jenuh. Aku, lelah"

"Maksudmu?"

Donghae tampak tidak yakin, ia menghembuskan nafas resah sebelum kembali berbicara. Kali ini matanya tak lepas dari Yunho yang juga memperhatikannya.

"Aku lelah, dengan semua ini. Tanggung jawabku, pernikahanku, Hyukjae, semuanya"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya "Lelah? Aku semakin bingung Hae"

"Ku rasa aku hanya terlalu muda dan terlalu cepat untuk menanggung semua ini. Menikah dengan Hyukjae yang 5 tahun lebih tua di atasku, aku.. Seharusnya di usiaku yang sekarang aku masih bersenang-senang. Bermain dengan rekanku, minum-minum, dan bekerja di manapun aku mau tanpa harus berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kantor yang sangat memusingkan itu"

Donghae mulai tak terkendali, ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan lelah. Dan Yunho hanya diam, ekspresinya tak terbaca, namun jelas sekali lelaki itu mendengarkannya.

"Hyukjae selalu melarangku ini dan itu, aku tidak bisa bebas melakukan apapun karena bahkan ibu dan hyung ku selalu melarang dengan alasan 'kau sudah menikah Donghae' oh astaga rasanya kepalaku akan pecah"

Donghae mengacak rambut hitam nya yang telah di tata berdiri tegak itu hingga acak-acakan. Ia menanti respon Yunho yang tampak tenang menyantap sarapannya.

"Begitu ya?"

Donghae menganga, respon macam apa itu? Tentu bukan itu jawaban yang Donghae mau, ia ingin Yunho mengerti perasaanya sebagai sesama lelaki yang berposisi menjadi kepala rumah tangga, bukan jawaban tak berarti seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau bilang kau lelah dan jengah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hyukjae?"

Donghae hampir menggeram dengan jawaban Yunho, ternyata semua orang sama saja. Jika ia melakukan ini dan itu, atau mengatakan keluhannya akan pernikahan bahkan kepada ibu dan kaka nya pun mereka akan bertanggapan sama, membandingkannya dengan Hyukjae yang jelas-jelas tidak ada apa-apa nya jika di bandingkan Donghae.

Lee Hyukjae...

"Hyung!"

"Kenapa?"

Donghae mendecih "Kenapa semua orang sama saja, selalu membandingkan aku dengan Hyukjae. Tidak ada kah di antara kalian yang mengerti jika aku yang paling tertekan dalam rumah tangga ini?"

Yunho menghela nafas, kali ini dia sepenuhnya mengabaikan muffin yang tinggal tersisa setengah itu untuk fokus pada Donghae yang mulai serius.

"Jawab aku, kenapa kau menikahi Hyukjae?"

Donghae gelagapan, bukan hanya karena pertanyaan Yunho saja. Tapi tatapan mata Yunho yang seolah bisa menelannya itu membuatnya ragu.

"Y-ya karena aku mencintainya"

Yunho ber-oh ria, kemudian kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Donghae tercekat.

"Dulu?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku hanya jengah hyung, aku lelah kar..."

"Semua yang kau lakukan adalah tanggung jawab mu Donghae, dan atas dasar apa kau menyalahkan Hyukjae?"

Donghae terpaku, bagaimana bisa Yunho menyimpulkan perasaannya dengan secepat itu? Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan menyalahkan Hyukjae, namun hatinya memang selalu berperasaan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Semua kata-kata yang kau ceritakan padaku sudah terdengar jelas bagiku Donghae. Kau menyalahkan Hyukjae atas semua rasa lelahmu itu, kau menganggapnya pengganggu dalam hidupmu. Kau berharap ingin seperti ini dan itu, namun tidak bisa karena ada Hyukjae yang akan menghambatmu. Benarkan?"

Donghae tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi jadi ia hanya mengangguk. Karena semua yang di katakan Yunho memang benar.

"Kau sendiri yang memintanya untuk menikah denganmu Hae, lalu sekarang kau seperti ini. Jangan labil dan jalani saja hidupmu. Jika kau lelah, jengah dan merasa tertekan. Kau bisa minta cuti ke kantor dan liburan berdua dengan Hyukjae, atau jika kau ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu, kau bisa meminta izin baik-baik pada Hyukjae. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti"

Donghae menghela nafas, intinya sama saja. Yunho juga tidak membelanya dan mendukungnya.

"Aku bekerja banting tulang, memberi Hyukjae uang, memikirkan ini dan itu sedangkan dia? Dia tidak bekerja, di rumah seharian dan melakukan apapun yang dia mau"

"Oh ya, kau yakin dengan dugaanmu itu!"

Donghae menaikan alisnya, kenapa Yunho malah semakin memojokannya begini?

"Tentu saja"

"Apa dia tidak bekerja karena kemauannya sendiri?"

Donghae tertegun, ia baru ingat jika dirinya lah yang melarang Hyukjae bekerja dengan alasan jika Hyukjae bekerja, ia pasti akan memilki banyak rekan dan kenalan, sudah jelas jika akan banyak orang yang menyukai Hyukjae dan Donghae tidak rela akan hal itu.

Astaga...

"Ak-aku yang menyuruhnya"

"Nah"

Yunho menegakan tubuhnya, ia mendengus sebentat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri.

"Sebaiknya jangan lakukan apapun hal yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini karena pasti akan berakhir buruk, percayalah padaku"

Yunho menepuk bahu Donghae dan pergi meninggalkan cafe, Donghae merasa bebannya malah semakin berat setelah bercerita pada Yunho.

Kenapa?

Kenapa semua orang sama saja?

 **-HaeHyuk-**

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil melangkah pelan ke arah bangungan sederhana yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Ia baru saja turun dari taxi, membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dari rumahnya untuk mencapai tempat kesukaannya ini.

Panti Asuhan

Hyukjae hampir setiap hari datang ke tempat ini, dan selalu membawa banyak makanan di tangannya. Tempat ini adalah tempat asalnya dulu, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar di usia 18 tahun dan mulai bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Perjalanan hidup Hyukjae tidak lah mudah, di usianya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun ia harus bekerja serabutan untuk membiayai hidupnya dan bersekolah. Setidaknya ia harus selesai sampai SHS, namun bersyukurlah ia pada Tuhan karena kecerdasannya ia mendapat beasiswa penuh hingga dapat menyelesaikan S1 nya. Dan disanalah ia bertemu Donghae, saat itu ia sudah berada di semester 6 dan Donghae adalah mahasiswa baru. Tak di sangka pertemuan singkat di mana ia menjadi mentor di kejuruan Donghae saat itu malah berujung panjang.

Donghae awalnya sering sekali menjahilinya, mencari gara-gara hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, Hyukjae tentu saja risih. Namun lama kelamaan anak itu menjadi sangat manis dan menggemaskan, mau tak mau Hyukjae mulai nyaman dengannya. Hingga akhirnya saat ia mendapat toga kelulusan, Donghae mengikrarkan janji di depannya untuk belajar dengan giat dan segera lulus agar ia bisa menikahi Hyukjae.

Tak di sangka lelaki tampan itu benar-benar menepati janjinya dan menikahinya 3 tahun lalu, setelah 5 tahun berpacaran akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Donghae sendiri lah yang terus mendesaknya untuk menikah dengan alasan ia tidak mau Hyukjae melirik lelaki lain karena terlalu lama menunggunya. Konyol.

Hyukjae tertawa mengingat itu, namun entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Donghae menghindarinya. Itu jelas sekali, entah apa yang membuat suaminya itu berubah, Hyukjae harap ia akan kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi Donghae yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta, menjaganya, menciumnya seolah dirinya adalah orang paling berharga di dunia.

Hyukjae merindukan Donghae...

Dalam arti sesungguhnya.

"Hyukjae? Sedang apa di situ?"

Hyukjae menoleh, ia menemukan seorang wanita paru baya berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau berdiri lama sekali disini, aku memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau hanya diam jadi aku menghampirimu. Ayo masuk"

"Ah, maafkan aku hehe"

Hyukjae tertawa canggung, ia lalu mengikuti wanita itu masuk ke dalam panti, wanita ini adalah bibi Ahn yang mengurusinya sejak kecil. Kerutan di wajahnya menandakan jika bibi Ahn sudah semakin renta.

"Kau melamun, kenapa?"

Bibi Ahn mempersilahkan Hyukjae duduk di sofa ruang tamu panti yang tampak sepi.

"Kemana anak-anak?"

"Mereka sedang makan siang"

Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya, kini ia terkekeh kecil karena mendapatkan tatapan heran dari bibi Ahn.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bi, hanya sedang tidak enak badan saja. Hehe"

Bibi Ahn menghela nafas, ia yakin sekali ada yang di sembunyikan Hyukjae namun ia memilih untuk tidak mendesak.

"Kau pasti ingin bertemu Jeno kan?"

Hyukjae langsung tersenyum bahagia, matanya berbinar, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nama anak itu saja sudah membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Biar ku panggil"

"Oh iya, ini untuk anak-anak bi"

Hyukjae memberikan beberapa kantung plastik yang di bawanya dan bibi Ahn tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih, semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikanmu nak"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk, ia lalu mempersilahkan bibi Ahn untuk memanggilkan Jeno di belakang.

Tak berapa lama, Hyukjae dapat mendengat sebuah suara khas yang selama sebulan ini mengisi hari-harinya.

"Hyukjae appa!"

"Jeno-ya"

Hyukjae otomatis berdiri saat seorang bocah kecil berusia kisaran 6 tahun itu berlari kearahnya dan memeluk kakinya. Hyukjae langsung mengangkat anak menggemaskan itu untuk di pangku nya.

"Wahhh, kau semakin berat saja jagoan"

"Tentu appa, Jeno makan banyak sekaliiii"

Jeno menggerakan kedua tangannya lalu mulai bercerita ini dan itu. Di mulai dari kegiatan sekolahnya, acara makan siangnya dan teman-temannya yang nakal sampai yang baik. Sangat mendetail, seperti biasanya.

"Apa Jeno merindukan appa?"

"Tentu saja, sudah dua hari appa tidak datang"

Jeno mempoutkan bibirnya, Hyukjae tertegun sejenak.

Lee Jeno

Anak ini memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Donghae, mata sendu nya, hidung mancung nya dan bibir tipisnya itu. Saat pertama kali melihat Jeno, Hyukjae langsung teringat Donghae dan mulai menempatkan anak itu sebagai anak favorite nya. Ia ingin sekali mengadopsi Jeno, namun ia takut Donghae akan marah. Di tambah hubungan dirinya dengan Donghae sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik.

"Kau mirip sekali suami ku, Jeno"

"Benarkah? Apa suami Hyukjae appa juga tampan seperti Jeno?"

Hyukjae tertawa lalu mencubit hidung Jeno "Tentu saja, dia sangat tampan"

Jeno cemberut dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada "Ish, tidak ada yang boleh lebih tampan dari Jeno. Dan appa tidak boleh bilang orang lain tampan selain Jeno"

Hyukjae semakin terbahak keras, lihat! Bahkan narsisme anak ini sama persis dengan Donghae yang terlalu percaya diri akan ketampanannya.

Hyukjae berjanji dalam hati, ia harus membicarakan persoalan untuk mengadopsi Jeno pada Donghae. Karena ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada bocah copy-an Donghae itu. Masalah Donghae setuju atau tidak, ia akan pikirkan nanti.

 ** _Tbc..._**

 ** _hiyahiyahiyaa~ monmap ini saya lg keracunan haehyuk huhu gemes bgt sm daddy mommy yg satu ini TT btw mngkin ff ini gk bkl panjang2 wkwk dan hello eunhae/haehyukshipper, saya penulis baru ff mereka hehe. Di mohon dukungannya thank you and see you next chap~_**


End file.
